marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trick arrows
Trick arrows are arrows with specially-made functions. As with typical arrows, they are shot with bows, but can possess a specialized, technological function, such as incendiary explosives or computer hacking devices. Trick arrows are the signature weapons that Clint Barton utilizes as Hawkeye. History ''The Avengers ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Capabilities * Conventional: A standard arrow made to easily penetrate and injure an enemy while also being difficult to directly remove from a wound. Like any standard arrow, this arrow type is suitable for stealth operations because it makes minimal noise and is less conspicuous than Barton's other, more specialized arrows. Hawkeye uses this arrow the most during missions and battles. This arrow is also capable of cutting through Spider-Man's webbing. * Explosive: A number of arrows were made to serve as remote explosives that could be triggered via the remote in Hawkeye’s bow. One such arrow featured a number of micro cables that could secure it to its intended target before detonating. Hawkeye uses this arrow the most during missions and battles including to destroy one of the Helicarrier's engines, destroy HYDRA bunkers, defeat waves of Ultron Sentries and to defeat numerous Chitauri Chariots. When the arrow explodes, the shaft appears to be unaffected by the blast. Both the Mark XLVI and the Panther Habit, are able to resist the explosive arrows while sustaining no damage to themselves. * Grappling Hook: An arrow with three small, claw-like prongs that was made to function as a form of grappling hook. When fired a high tension cable remains attached to Hawkeye’s bow, as the arrowhead makes contact with a surface the three prongs become embedded and a series of micro-explosives remove portions of the arrow shaft from the cable at its core, allowing the cable to pivot from the arrowhead/grappling hook itself. Hawkeye used this arrow as he jumped off a building as multiple Chitaurisoldiers fired at him. * Thermal Incendiary: A special arrow that contains a chemical mixture that can melt through a variety of materials, including most metals, when activated, similar to a powerful thermite reaction. Hawkeye used this arrow to destroy a Chitauri Chariot. * Hacker: An arrow with an arrowhead that serves as a solid state computer drive containing specific computer code. In the hand of a skilled archer this arrow can be fired and jacked into a specific computer input from a distance, after which it uploads a set of code into the computer. Hawkeye used this arrow to shut down the computer control systems on the Helicarrier. * Burst Shot: A special arrow that contains multiple secondary projectiles. After the arrow hits its target, a ring of secondary projectiles stored in the arrowhead fire in a circular pattern, hitting any nearby enemies. This arrow is useful for attacking groups of enemies. Hawkeye used this arrow to elimanate a group of Chitauri soldiers at once. * Taser: An arrow that is attached to a small device that delivers a electrical discharge capable of incapacitate a person. Hawkeye used this arrow to stop Scarlet Witch from using her mental manipulations power on him by attaching the arrow to her forehead. * Pulse: An arrow that releases an energy wave at a 360 degree that can incapacitates or kill surrounding enemies, its effects are similar to the Thunderstick. Hawkeye used this arrow when fighting Ulysses Klaue's soldiers to eliminate the remaining soldiers. * Trap: Two arrows on opposite sides of the area, made to incapacitate anyone who passes between them by using an electric discharge. Hawkeye used this arrow to trap Vision while rescuing Scarlet Witch from the New Avengers Facility. * Scatter: An arrow made by several fragmenting arrows, allowing it to separate into other smaller arrows to attack an enemy multiple times. Hawkeye used this arrow as Ant-Man rode the arrow onto the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI. * Electrical: An arrow similar to the Taser and Trap Arrow but upgraded to be able to fire the arrow at the target, releasing an electric discharge. Hawkeye used this arrow to destroy several waves of Ultron Sentries and to stop Vision from attacking Falcon, sending visible shocks to run through his body. * Smoke Screen: An arrow that releases smoke to mask an area as a use for either distraction or for cover. Hawkeye used this arrow to assist him on numerous missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. * EMP Detonator: An arrow that releases a burst of electromagnetic energy disabling any electronics within its perimeter. Hawkeye used this arrow to assist him on numerous missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''The Avengers'' (First appearance) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''The Avengers'' To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' To be added ''Captain America: Civil War'' To be added ''Avengers: Endgame'' To be added Category:Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Earth-199999